Annoying dust bunny
by Ahai
Summary: After an exhausting day, Kurogane really wants to sleep. But something is holdning him back...


Kurogane was tired, really tired. All day the gang have been running, fighting, screaming and all that to get one feather. When they took a break they went to a café trying out something called "coffee". They found out that the drink could wake up a person somehow. The coffee made all of them nimble and was willed with new energy. After they got the feather they went back to the place, the place where they now were resting. The effect of the coffee went off and Sakura ended up getting a slight headache. Syaoran, Sakura and Fai were already asleep and Kurogane was about to go to bed and sleep too. However, there was one more in the group who still was full of energy and the coffee still hasn't worn off. Mokona was jumping up and down and running around in Kurogane`s room.

"Knock it off and sleep!" Kurogane yelled at Mokona while he took of his clothes leaving him in his underwear.

"IcantsleepIamawake!"Mokona said so fast that it wasn't possible to understand what she said.

"Just try!" Kurogane said lying down and tucked himself with the comforter.

But Mokona didn't try sleeping at all, Mokona kept on jumping and running around the room. Kurogane could feel the anger boil inside him. Mokona wasn't any kind of discreet and while she was jumping, she made squee sounds. Kurogane tried to block Mokona`s sounds by covering his ears with the pillows. The sounds didn't disappear completely but at least the sounds weren't that loud anymore. Kurogane felt that he could sleep any minute now and shifted to the side. As he did that Mokona suddenly jumped up on the bed and was only some centimeters in front of his face. The surprise made Kurogane jump.

"What the hell?!" Kurogane said and lifted Mokona up by her ears.

"I surprised you! Yay for surprises!" Mokona was spinning around while being held up in the air.

"Can't you go annoy the mage or something?!"

"He is sleeping and he was cranky when we came back"

The hand that held Mokona`s ears was tightening to a shacking fist with chalk colored knuckles.

"Do I look happy you stupid bun?!"

"There is a difference" Mokona was kicking her tiny feet in the air "You are funny when you are cranky, but when Fai is cranky, he is scary…."

"I am not always cranky!"

"Kuro-cranky, Kuro-cranky!" Mokona exclaimed happily and somehow got out of Kurogane`s grip and ran around the room again.

Kurogane couldn't take it anymore. He caught Mokona and threw her in the closet and blocked the closet door with a table.

"_Finally I can sleep" _Korogane thought and laid back in the bed.

But that little bun managed to escape and she was running around yet again. Kurogane`s anger grew yet again but he had no more energy. He didn't care anymore, he was too tired now, and nothing could really wake him up when he finally would fall asleep. As he was half asleep, he could feel something soft curl into his neck. It kind of tickled but Kurogane was too tired to really do anything towards it. The little softy also made cooing sounds and was also purring. The sounds were comfortable to listen to, so Kurogane managed to fall asleep faster.

"

As the morning came, the first sound Kurogane heard when he woke up was Sakura going aww. Curious he got up to see what it was that girl found so cute. When he entered the room where all the others were, Sakura looked at him with big eyes.

"Aww Kurogane, you and Mokona are so cute together when you two sleep!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"What?" Kurogane was confused.

Fai went towards him with a smug smirk on his face. He held out a picture, a picture of Kurogane sleeping with a sleeping Mokona snuggled up the crook of his neck.

"What the hell?!" Kurogane said. That was the thing that felt so comfortable last night? Oh God! Kurogane just wanted to sink through the floor.

"Get rid of it mage!" Kurogane said.

"No way Kuro-puu, this is something I will keep forever" Fai giggled a little" And I am sure all the women around here would love to see this picture"

Kurogane blushed at the thought.

"You wouldn't dare"

Fai already stormed out with an embarrassed Kurogane chasing him. If anybody else saw that picture, Kurogane wouldn't ever show his face ever again.

* * *

**The inspiration for this story was the time I had a kitten that had to sleep in my bed so he wouldn't meow in fear. But that little bastard was filled with energy at night! It took him forever to finally fall asleep. When he finally did fall asleep, he either slept in the crook of my neck or on my chest.**


End file.
